Celestial Legacy
''Celestial Legacy ''is a RPG maker game created by Chazareth. Summary This game pays homage to the old Final Fantasy games from the early to mid 1990's. The story is original but follows very similar plot beats and game mechanics. If you've ever played Final Fantasy 4, 5, or perhaps even 6, you should feel right at home here. Overall, this is a low to medium difficulty game using an ATB system with about 15-20 hours of content, depending on how much or how quickly you get through it. The game makes extensive use of plugins, mostly Yanfly Engine, and the standard RTP, with a few extra sprites, animations, and tilesets gathered from around the interwebs (including here!). A huge thanks to everyone who provided these assets. Plot Two nations, Acre and Arondight, war with each other for decades before a truce is finally realized. Magic and technology exist together as people excavate from ruins left behind by the Celestials, an ancient and mythical race once thought to have ruled the planet from the heavens. Their powers are harnessed and re-fashioned by the people of these nations, but those who would abuse them for their own ends begin to appear. The underground criminal organization in Acre known as the Crimson Hands promotes its newest agent, Garrett, a man with great physical and mental aptitude. As events unfold, Garrett embarks on a quest to uncover his mysterious past and save the planet from impending doom. Characters Garrett Garrett is an expert in stealth and subterfuge, having honed his skills as a member of the underground syndicate known as the Crimson Hands. However, Garrett is destined for things for greater than the desires of the Crimson Hands and he is drawn into a struggle to save his world. Garrett is largely a fighter who specializes in speed, capable of multiple strikes, debilitating poisons, and the ability to turn invisible. Keiji A loyal and honorable swordsman, Keiji is the retainer to the kingdom of Arondight and protector of the realm. His father was a distinguished soldier during the war between Acre and Arondight, and he wasted no time in training his son. Though he is quick to judge others, Keiji helps those in need with the speed and precision of his blade. Keiji's high Strength, Vitality, and HP and allow him to survive on the front lines while delivering high damage with powerful Bushido techniques. Shields and heavy armor also bolster his substantial defenses when protecting allies. Phoebe Phoebe is a priest of the Arcaneum, an organization of mages and wizards dedicated to understanding the arcane. As a priest, Phoebe is trained in the ways of healing magic. Being bright and optimistic, her personality tends to rub off on others, particularly Garrett, whom she befriended at a young age. Phoebe is at her best when supporting her allies by healing and protecting them. Though she has little in the way of physical ability, her magic can keep the party fighting through the worst of battles. Barth There are few sailors more skilled than the infamous pirate known as Barth. Though his profession paints the picture of a ruthless cutthroat, Barth's interests lie more in freedom and wealth; that drive for the latter is what motivates him to join Garrett in his quest. A life style of constant danger has given Barth a diverse set of skills and equipment options, including the use of guns. Though he is primarily a fighter, his Plunder skillset includes an ability for nearly every situation, making him almost always a solid choice for the party. If only his luck with women found the same success... Lena Lena is a powerful witch and former member of the Arcaneum. Her thirst for knowledge combined with her distate for rules and regulations drove her to leaving the Arcaneum to study Celestial ruins independently. Though she can appear arrogant and aloof at times, her knowledge of the arcane grants her terrifying power which she never hesitates to flaunt. She joins Garrett in an attempt to understand his connection to the Celestials. Lena employs a mixed bag of magic, ranging from support to raw offensive power. She is quite nimble due to her high speed, but also frail and best protcted by other party members. Xelltath Shrouded in mystery, Xelltath is a dark knight who hides a darker secret. A powerful curse placed on him long ago has disfigured his body and given him nigh immortality, forcing him to wrestle with his conscience for eternity. In exchange for protection, Lena agreed to research his ailment in an attempt to undo it, but she has had little success. Xelltath rarely speaks, preferring to keep his distance and face his plight alone. With extremely high Strength and HP coupled with the ability to equip greatswords, Xelltath can crush his enemis with brutal physical force. His Darkness skillset is powerful and provides the only way to reliably inflict shadow damage, but some of his skills require him to sacrifice his health. Malus Malus hails from an order of mages in the Arcaneum who trained from a young age to be masters of magical warfare. His natural ability combined with this training made him one of the deadliest combatants during the war with Arondight, and his enemies learned to fear the mention of his name alone. As one of the few warriors alive for the entire duration of the war, Malus has since retired. Realizing that he and Garrett share a common goal, Malus agrees to accompany him for one final conflict. With high magic and the ability to equip swords, Malus can easily wipe the battlefield clean of monsters. His equipment and stat options allow him to fulfill the role of a fighter, a mage, or a hybrid of the two. Rei Rei is a true enigma but she knows more about Garrett than anyone else. Her past is shrouded in mystery but she still has an ancient and dangerous task to carry out, no matter the odds. Rei is a balanced fighter with numerous equipment options and her Chi skills allow her to build energy and unleash powerful physical and magical hybrid attacks. However, her true potential is unlocked by ascending to higher forms; each ascension dramatically expands her abilities. Though it takes time to build up, her final form makes her an unstoppable force with truly awesome power. Setting There is some light steampunk element to the setting but it is in general a medieval fantasy. Expect your usual assortment of quiet villages, clashing swords, monsters, and magic mixed with some technological aspects like working sewers, alarm systems, and elevators. In particular, Celestial ruins hold the keys to wondrous, and dangerous, powers. Features * Random battles which use an ATB system * Earn JP to learn new skills and increase stats. Each character has a unique skillset and fulfills a certain role * Energy is used to fuel special attacks, while some character spend MP to cast spells. Energy Modes allow you to change how a fighter gains Energy during battle * A three row system is used to alter how characters battle, and they can change rows even during battle * Build up the Limit gauge and use parts of it to unleash devastating Limit Breaks. The gauge is a party resource, so you must decide when and which Limit Breaks to use in a given situation * All battle actions are fully animated with Yanfly's Action Sequences * Linear story with a number of rewarding sidequests and powerful items to find * Yanfly's Options Menu is included to tweak certain options, including window skins and fonts, as well as gamepad support Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019